


Pregnant

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [494]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hand Feeding, Kissing, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: SamCasBenny mpreg. Idec I just need some pregnant sammy. Oh. Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Words that are spoken in French by Benny: amour = love certainement = definitely  
> I don't accept prompts here, no condition, don't request them please. Ask/anonymously submit them to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Benny and Cas moved over to where Sam was lying down, passed out on the bed, bulge on his stomach noticeable now, and the two gave each other a small smile.

The two leaned down, and started pressing soft kisses to Sam’s skin, their lips trailing down, over Sam’s shirt and kissing the growing belly.

Sam shifted, grunting, before he woke up to the sight of Benny and Cas kissing his stomach.

“Enjoyin’ yourselves, aren’t you?” Sam mumbled, voice still thick with sleep.

Benny and Cas looked up, grinning.

“Definitely are, suga’.” Benny said, going up Sam’s body to kiss Sam’s lips. “Are ya hungry?”

Sam’s stomach growled in response and Benny laughed.

“Guess that’s the answer. I’ll go grab some food.” Benny moved off the bed, while Cas went to lie beside Sam, hand on his stomach, rubbing the baby bump, as he kissed Sam softly.

The other hand moved under Sam’s head, curling in the hair at the nape of Sam’s neck, and Sam’s hands went up to curl around Cas’ neck.

When Benny walked back in the room, seeing the display, he grinned, chucking as he sat on the other side of Sam.

“Thought you were hungry,  _amour_.” Benny said, hand brushing down Sam’s check.

The two pulled apart, and Cas helped Sam sit up more.

“I blame Cas.” Sam grinned, giving Cas a wink.

Cas rolled his eyes. “After all I’ve done for you.” Cas scoffed teasingly, before pressing another kiss to Sam’s lips.

Benny set the plate on Sam’s lap, and picked off a piece of food, lifting it to Sam’s lips.

Sam opened his mouth, and the food slipped in, and Benny watched as Sam’s lips sucked off the remains of the piece of food from his fingers.

The two waited until Sam had finished the piece, before Cas lifted a piece of food and Sam ate it.

“You know…” Sam said, swallowing the food. “I can do this myself.”

“More fun this way.” Cas said.

“ _Certainement_.” Benny laughed, and Sam chuckled, before opening his mouth to accept another piece of food.


End file.
